Nevermore
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Pra nunca mais ser a mesma coisa. Projeto Sky.


**NA.: **Fic para o projeto Sky da seção Harry x Pansy do 6V.

* * *

**Nevermore, por Katherine Barlow**

Nunca mais.

Nunca mais seria a mesma coisa depois daquele dia.

Estavam perdendo – Pansy podia enxergar isso com clareza. Afinal, essa era a maldita lei da vida, certo? O bem vence o mal. _O bem vence o mal_. Sempre. Todas as vezes. Fora assim no passado, por que não seria agora? _Por que_ seria diferente, então? Eles estavam em menor quantidade e muitos ali nem sabiam o que fazer. Muitos ali estavam com _medo_, como ela.

Pela primeira vez, Pansy desejou não ser uma Slytherin.

As vozes assustadas e agitadas ecoavam pelo salão e tudo que ela queria era fugir. Sair dali. Sua franja escura caía sob seus olhos e escondia a aflição presente neles, mas logo as lágrimas cairiam, junto com sua máscara composta de altivez e confiança. Era impossível. Seria impossível. Ela precisava ir embora, para junto de sua mãe. Nunca ligou muito para ela, mas preferia ficar com ela a se juntar ao seu falecido pai. Ainda tinha um futuro pela frente... um longo futuro... mas naquele momento nada lhe passava a cabeça. Talvez porque o futuro parecesse repentinamente incerto.

Então isso era correr perigo. Real perigo. Ela nunca o enfrentara antes, afinal.

Olhou ao redor; havia rostos apavorados como o dela espalhados por toda a mesa de Slytherin. Bravura, coragem e nobreza nunca foram características deles – essas sempre ficaram com os Gryffindors. Que, naquele momento, lutavam contra eles. Pansy apertou os lábios; quando foi que as coisas ficaram tão fora da linha?

Tudo que eles queriam era Harry Potter. E ele estava _ali,_ do outro lado do salão, então por que não o pegavam logo e tudo estava terminado? Por que ninguém o entregara ainda? Por que todos ali estavam arriscando suas vidas por uma única resposta?

Ela podia apostar que os seguidores de Potter tinham uma resposta na ponta da língua. Mas ela não queria ouvir. Queria salvar sua vida e conseguir enxergar seu futuro novamente. Era só isso. Era pedir demais? Era demais dizer que merecia uma chance como todas as pessoas normais?

Abriu a boca para perguntar em alto e bom som por que ainda não haviam entregado o maldito Potter, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. As palavras não saíram de sua boca, como deveriam ter feito. E por quê? Por que era tão difícil? Pansy sabia a resposta, mas mordeu a língua. E era difícil de admitir, mas _ela estava do lado errado_. E aqui, por "errado", entenda-se "perdedor". A história do bem e do mal voltou a sua cabeça. Pulsava. Pulsava, e pulsava. McGonagall ofereceu aos alunos a chance de irem embora ou lutar. Ela tinha essa chance; bastava escolher. Seria capaz de acertar pelo menos uma vez? Sua vida passou em sua mente como um flashback – nunca fora a primeira em nada, tampouco a última. Sempre ao meio. Sempre na sombra. Duvidava que teria um papel relevante naquela guerra, diante do fato de que tudo que ela sempre fizera fora se esconder e fugir, mas essa não era mais a questão. Era uma questão de salvar sua própria vida. Simples e fácil. Era apenas uma escolha. Bastava fazê-la.

E então assistiu todos os seus colegas se levantarem para deixar o Salão Principal. Restou ali apenas ela, sozinha.

Todos lhe encaravam, incrédulos, mas ela não ligou. Tinha feito sua escolha. E, até o presente momento, não tinha percebido o quanto havia querido mudar de lado. Levantou-se, decidida, para juntar-se aos outros.

"Quero lutar", sussurrou. Sua voz não era nem de longe o puro desdém e arrogância de sempre.

McGonagall parecia incerta, mas assentiu, parecendo aprovar sua atitude. Ela viu Potter encará-la de soslaio, desconfiado, mas por fim pareceu preferir acreditar que Pansy queria simplesmente mudar o que vinha fazendo há anos. Queria tornar-se um alguém e ter um futuro.

E então ela se uniu a eles. Não parecia exatamente a coisa certa a se fazer – Pansy nunca soube distinguir o certo do errado -, mas parecia o mais conveniente. Potter lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo por trás das lentes dos óculos, o qual ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que significava aquela troca de informações silenciosa, mas algum lugar dentro deles pareceu reconfortado de repente. E isso era para ser estranho, mas não foi. Foi estranhamente natural. Como se já estivesse escrito, predestinado em algum lugar.

Mais tarde, depois que vencessem a guerra com êxito, seria o pontapé inicial para uma avalanche de sentimentos dentro de Pansy.

Nunca mais.

Nunca mais seria a mesma coisa depois daquele dia.


End file.
